Pressure medium control devices of the generic type are known for controlling a gearbox and a torque converter lock-up clutch of a hydrodynamic torque converter through EP O 293 196. With these pressure medium control devices there is the drawback that when switching on a volume flow change-over for operating the torque converter lock-up clutch with small or negative pressures there is undesired sticking of the clutch. Furthermore with such devices of the generic kind two sliders are used wherein one slider is used for controlling pressure and a second slider is used for changing over the flow.
The object of the invention is to improve a pressure medium control device of the kind mentioned at the beginning with regard to its function whilst nevertheless retaining its simple construction. More particularly the object is to achieve with a device of simple construction of the kind mentioned at the beginning a targeted control of a positive and negative differential pressure as a function of a control pressure. Furthermore the device according to the invention is to be capable of simple fitting and able to be adapted to a variety of individual cases.